Snake Charmer
by tala-melodi
Summary: Harry Potter had shitty luck in most situations. Unfortunately, the best and worst situations he found himself entwined in had absolutely nothing to do with his luck and everything to do with what he'd kept supressed for far too long.


Author's Note –

First off, the disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and the one or two **minor** original characters. Everything else, unless otherwise noted, belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Second, a quick summary – a sort of atypical DMHP fanfiction that may or may not involve a few uncommon things. The rating of R comes in down the road, when I borrow these characters long enough to have them jump in the sack together.

Finally, just a note from me. I tend to use the word "luvs" quite a bit when referring to or addressing people, so please forgive the number of times you'll see it in the author's notes (if you actually read them).

Enough of my typing. Here's the prologue

Harry couldn't believe his luck and _just_ how shitty it was in every situation. In his first ten years of life, he had been treated like shit by the only people who he could truthfully call family – despite how much he loathed that fact. Then he turned eleven years old and went from being worthless and treated like shit to being priceless and treated like a hero of some sort, with quite a few people even going so far as to treat him like a china doll – like he might shatter into millions of pieces at any given moment. He'd gone to Hogwarts and played his part: the obedient little saviour. But if he had learned anything from his years at the Dursley's, it was that one could learn quite a bit if one played dumb.

His first year had been full of new things that he did his best to learn, which he thought he did quite well. Then came the fight for the Sorceror's Stone and the enlightening first encounter with this feared creature He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, otherwise known as the Dark Lord Voldemort. Again he'd played his part as the bumbling idiot destined to "save" the British Wizarding World and had done his best to vanquish the creature, suffocating his urge to ask the feared villain for a simple chat to learn more about him. He'd woken up in the Hospital Wing at the end of the year and Dumbledore had fed him something full of half-truths that had, at the moment, satisfied Harry and stopped his questions before he went back to the Dursley's for the summer holidays.

Then came second year and the half-wit called Lockheart. Harry had tried his best to behave and managed to pull it off rather successfully, but that still had not stopped him from creating an amateur voodoo doll of the man and attacking that every day after class. He still had it, last he checked. It was part of his stash in the loose floorboard at the Dursley's, and when he was feeling particularly vindictive, he tortured the doll some more. He never did find out if it worked or not, but the satisfaction of being able to at least pretend that the man was being affected by the doll kept him from lashing out physically at anyone at school. Tom Riddle had been the one part of his second year that had been particularly interesting, and he once again had to stop himself from asking the man all the questions he had – especially the more prevalent ones regarding the basilisk. Such a beautiful creature, she was, even if she was trying to kill him at the time.

After that was third year, and the startling news that he had a godfather out there who had been put in jail for multiple counts of murder. That had been the first of quite a few threads of uncertainty he'd had about Dumbledore – threads that lead up to the cords that completely severed him from Dumbledore's manipulative hold. He'd gone through the year hoping to meet this rumored godfather – almost going so far as to ask one of his professors about the man, but changing his mind when Snape had given him an odd look at the conclusion of a particularly heinous Potions class in which Hermione had gotten detention for bad-mouthing one of the Slytherins in the class, a shy girl who was rumored to be half werewolf. Rumor had it that Hermione had gotten quite a few death threats from other students of questionable lineage. One of these was a Ravenclaw two years older than Harry, and she was brazen enough to approach Hermione at the end of a Transfigurations class and threaten her life should she treat the girl so rudely another time. The year had concluded rather spectacularly, with Harry managing to free his godfather from the clutches of the Dementors and set a spunky hippogriff free at the same time – with the help of the ever-present Ron and Hermione, mind you.

Over the summer bridging his third and fourth year, he'd been left alone at the Dursley's while they went to Paris to celebrate the fact that Dudley hadn't gotten expelled from any school the previous year – a new record for him.

And that, luvs, is where our story begins.

Author's Note – There you go, the first part of Snake Eyes. The next update will come sometime soon, though hopefully not when I'm in bed all day coughing my brains out. Since I only have major ideas in stock, suggestions for minor things are in place. And for now, luvs, I bid you adieu.


End file.
